


Story idea for adoption

by Theystolemyname



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - School, Cliche characters, F/M, Has one character from kuroko no basuke, I think that's it for tags, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Romance, Work Up For Adoption, it will make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theystolemyname/pseuds/Theystolemyname
Summary: I had a fun dream but no writing skills to make it a story, so here we are. Take a look?





	Story idea for adoption

So I had a dream that had a fun plot, and I would really like it if it were written, but unfortunately I don't have the necessary skill.

So it all started in some school for celebrities, or stars, something like that. I, as the mc was an aspiring singer and I was really chummy with some korean boyband that had a total of three members. My reason for being in that school was that I was supposed to join this boyband (despite being a girl, but dreamlogic, what can you do?) but I needed to improve my skills, and as a teambuilding experience the band also enrolled. 

The lead singer, Prettyboy was your tipical nice guy, really talented, handsome, charming, you name it. Slightly airheaded. He was the most popular guy, every girl died for him. I also had a massive crush on him.

Second guy was whom I call Friend, since we were thick as thieves, I had the closest friendship with him. He was your tipical fun guy, great humor, slightly immature, energetic and always ready for whatever bad idea you cooked up. He had a girlfriend, nothing extra, just a plain brunette with a bobcut, an avarage girl.

Third guy was Mysteryman, since he appeared for like two minutes. Tall, dark, handsome. Quiet and smart, usually I hate his type in dating sims, since you never know what he is thinking and wether what you just did hurt him or made him fall in love with you. Not much else is known about him.

There is also the manager, who for whatever reason was Aida Riku from Kuroko no Basuke. Unlike in KnB, here she was not so cheerful (and definitely not so physical), but quite serious, as much as a teengirl can be. Good at her job, but she tended to not give much thought to Friend and Mysteryman, since she was head over heels for Prettyboy. Everyone knows about her obsessive crush.

So the dream starts with us sitting in a classroom, before class starts. Everyone is already there, Mysteryman just walks through the door, and I turn away to look behind me to look at Prettyboy. Friend is to my right (we sit in two-person desks) and Prettyboy actually sits right behind him. Manager is to Friends right, one row before us. Friends girlfriend is standing next to her, talking to her boyfriend. I lovingly look at Prettyboy, as he talks with some classmates, and think about how I like him but I know he will never be mine, cuz I'm not the type to seduce men with my womanly charms. Suddenly, I have this idea to make Friend help me. So I sell him my sob story how I deeply love Prettyboy, but I can't initiate anything, because manager threatened me to ban me from joining the boyband if I did that. Friend being my bff is instantly indignant on my behalf ( he even snubs his gf and totally ignores her shocked face) and is all like "we will make him fall in love with you, and if it's him initiating, manager can't say anything".

Thus the Best Team™ is born. 

My dream conveniently didn't include exactly what we did, but I know that the two of us had loads of fun. We got up to all kinds of stuff,sometimes even ridiculous and over-the-top, and the poor clueless Prettyboy couldn't do anything, but go with the flow. Slowly, our plan worked and Prettyboy started to pay me more attention. All the while, it turned out that the manager is actually an evil bitch, and though we don't know exactly what happened - our best bet was that Prettyboy rejected her confession -, she wanted to hurt Prettyboy. She wanted to drown him in a pool (he couldn't swim), but while the Best Team™ was executing one of the plans, we accidentally got in her way.

Cue in the climax of the story. Me being the better swimmer, I jump in to keep Prettyboy above water, while Friend goes to get help. Obviously, the manager doesn't like this( for some reason she has batwings in this scene, but let's ignore it for now), and starts pelting us with furniture and it turns out that one girl isn't enough to save a guy when constantly attacked.

At this moment, when it looks like we are in deep shit, Mysteryman shows up and saves the day, just as Friend comes back with what looks like half of the school. Manager is apprehended, Friend is by my side being all supportive after the ordeal, Prettyboy looks at me from across the room like I'm the goddess incarnate. Mysteryman walks up while cleaning up the broken furniture and says with a really sour expression "Well, your plan worked, he likes you and you two can be together now.". Me and Friend look at each other because our plan was supposed to be a secret, but then I think that yeah, Mysteryman is really smart, and he actually was always in the background observing, it isn't a surprise that he figured it out. For a moment I worry that he knows about my lie( manager didn't actually threaten me with anything), but I quickly forget about it since Prettyboy is approaching and looks two seconds away from kissing me. This could be the end, the happily ever after, but I step back and frown. I turn toward Friend and say "I don't even really like him anymore, it was more of an idol worship, a crush at best. I actually fell in love with you when we were having all this fun, but I didn't know what to say, since you have a girlfriend."

Friend looks at me like he can't believe what is happening and says "I broke up with her a long time ago, spending time with you and helping you was much more important to me."

I look toward Prettyboy who looks all sad, but not exactly heartbroken, and that's when I realise that it would never have worked. Our feelings toward each other were never serious enough to last, so now I don't feel as guilty. Mysteryman, standing to the side smiles, and it's obvious who his otp is.

I turn back to Friend and we have a big hug. That's when the dream ends.

This would be the basic idea, anyone can feel free to flesh it out, take out parts you like or add stuff,change genders, make it a fanfic of some fandom, whatever. Just, please give me a heads up, I would really like to read the end product :)


End file.
